Many companies include a sales force to interact with a company's customers. Members of this sales force may utilize social networking services to distribute content, such as advertisements, to customers. Social networking services are typically an online platform for enabling communication between people that are members of the online social network. Examples of social networking services include the Facebook service provided by Facebook, Inc. located in Menlo Park, Calif., the Twitter service provided by Twitter, Inc. located in San Francisco, Calif. and the LinkedIn service provided by LinkedIn Corporation located in Mountain View, Calif.
Typically, a user of a social networking service generates a user or member account. The user account is typically maintained in a database of the online social networking service platform. The online social networking service can be configured to receive content and associate the content with a user account in the database. The online social networking service can also be configured to provide access the content associated with a user account either directly via a user interface provided by the online social network or indirectly via an Application Programming Interface (API).